


Layla's Birthday Gift

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: It's Layla's birthday and she receives tons of gifts. But a certain pink haired fire mage gives her a gift that can't be wrapped!





	Layla's Birthday Gift

It was the occasion of my 50th birthday. My husband Jude was going to plan a big surprise party as always.

Our daughter Lucy who is 19 had been going out with Natsu her boyfriend for about three months. Natsu is 20 years old and at first we were a little dubious about their relationship because he was a street rat with a reputation for being reckless. Me and Jude had our doubts about Lucy joining a guild known for being rambunctious but after a while, we decided that she can make her own decisions. As we got to know him however Natsu showed himself to be a very kind and considerate boyfriend to our daughter. We enjoyed his company and he joked around and often complimented me, which put Jude a little on the edge but he decided it was all in good fun as he knew Natsu was a good man to be around. He also kept Lucy more than satisfied in bed, if the sounds emanating from her bedroom at night were anything to go by when he slept over. That really put Jude in a seizure at first but I assured him that we did the same thing when we were their age. Oh I think my father was waay madder than Jude when he discovered our tryst.

This was one such occasion. Lucy and Natsu had been out on the Friday night and he had stayed over, as he often did, especially at weekends. It was Saturday morning, my birthday. Lucy had gone out early horse riding with friends leaving Natsu in bed.

Me and my husband were in the dining room while our chefs were busy preparing our breakfast.

"Oh isn't it a joy to be 50 my darling? You're now in the prime of your life." Jude said. I simply love the way this man compliments me. It sounds corny I know but I still love this man to death, even after 28 years of marriage. And I know he loves me. Yep our love is still strong after all this time. Yet love doesn't equal to sex. I don't like to talk about it much but if I were being honest, Jude is not exactly a horndog in bed anymore. We try different positions and it just barely satisfies me. I might be 50 but I have the still have the libido of when I first got married. I wish some excitement could come into our bed. I mean, I never would cheat on him, of course but sometimes I wonder what'll it'd be like to have a younger stud under me, plowing my brains out for hours on end while I enjoy his huge cock stretching me out (not that Jude's small but not exactly big. I'm a bit of a size queen), my hands on his chiseled back, enjoying him making me scream like a bitch in heat. Mmm when push comes to shove maybe I could bring home one of those Fairy Tail guys. Most of them are young and hunky. And probably hung too, particularly that Gray character. Or maybe even Natsu. No what am I thinking?! I could never do that. He's my daughter's boyfriend. Lucy and Jude would never forgive me. Not to mention what would Natsu think. So I'm going to put that in the back of my mind.

"It's such a joy. I can't believe I'm still here. Enjoying my lovely husband and my wonderful daughter and her amazing boyfriend." I said. I hope I don't enjoy him too much. Speak of the devil-

"Good morning Mr. Heartfilia and a very happy birthday to you Mrs. Heartfilia" came Natsu's voice from the door as he entered the dining room. Oh why, God? Why did he have to come in a wife beater? It showed off his well proportioned biceps and hugged his taut pecs and abs. It was like he was screaming 'I'm sexy and I know it'. Jude wasn't fat per se but compared to Natsu, he might as well be an orangutan. He was what I'd call chubby but sweet. And his pink hair was still in his spiky state. He certainly haven't got bed head I'll tell you that. Thankfully he took a seat at the far end of the table. It was going to be had enough not to stare at him.

"Good morning Natsu. I trust you slept well?" asked Jude.

"I did, Mr. H! So what's for breakfast?" he asked. I enjoyed how casual he can be.

"I think our chefs are bringing our food out now." he said. Our head chef Chris along with 3 others brought several trays of typical breakfast fare: pancakes, omelets, rolls, bowls of fruit, a large ham, crossiants, cereral, and sausages. Along with wine and chardonnay for drink and fresh squeezed orange juice for me and Jude. Heaven knows my husband can't hold his liquor.

"Bon appetit, my lord." Chris said as he brought Jude his paper.

"Thank you. That will be all." said Jude. As we dug in, It always amused both me and Jude at how much Natsu can eat. In no time at all, he stuffed his plate with virtually anything he can grabbed and this gobbled it down like it was the last thing on Earth. And he still carved seconds.

"He's a fine boy but he's bit of a glutton." Jude whispered to me. I wholeheartedly agreed. We each ate our own food.

"So Natsu, do you have anything to give my wife for her birthday?" asked Jude. He swallowed what seemed to be a bucketload of food.

"I'd do Mr. Heartfilia. I think she'll enjoyed it very much." said Natsu. He gave me a wink. Oh boy a million things ran through my mind right now.

"Well, I hope Layla does." he said. Just in, a maid came and told him that a call was waiting.

"Oh balderdash. I have to take this. You all may continue to eat." he said. He walked out the dining room, leaving me and Natsu alone. He approached me.

"So Mrs. H, how's it feel to be 50?" he asked me. I was eating my omelet and sausages.

"It feels great Natsu. I just want to you to know that whatever present you give me, I'll gladly accept it. We may not look it, but we're really nice and humble deep down." I told him.

"Good. Cause that present I'm going to give you is not something you can wrap but well" he stopped and grabbed one of my sausages. "You see this sausage. Let's say this sausage belongs to a guy. Let's say a guy with pink spiky hair you know real well. Let's say that he plans to use this sausage on someone. And let's say that someone is you." he told me. It took me a moment to piece together all the riddle. Once I got everything I gasped.

"Natsu, are you serious?!" I ask him furiously.

"Come on Mrs. H. I find you really beautiful. Don't get me wrong. I love banging Lucy but I've always had this fantasy of banging a hot MILF. " he told me approaching me closer.

"You-you really think I'm attractive?" I asked him.

"No I don't think you're attractive. I think you're mesmerizing! Your beautiful blonde hair, your magnificent eyes, and your huge boobs. They're enough to make any man weak. And I have jerked off to you more times than I can count. When Lucy's is not looking, I often think of you. Sucking my cock. Me sucking your boobs and me banging the living shit out of you." he said in a mix of causal and sultry.

I didn't know what to think. He pretty much had me in a deadlock. He just straight up told me he wants to bang me. And I just myself have thought about having sex with him. I mean, why wouldn't I? His handsome face, his muscular body, and the pink spiky hair that some reason does it for me. I can only began to think of what he's hiding in his pants but if Lucy's screaming and moaning at night is anything to go by then I must say he has a BIG sausage. But I had to remember my husband.

"But-but Jude would." He took my hand and kissed it.

"Mr. H doesn't have to know. I'll never tell him and you'll never tell him. I know you feel the same way too, Mrs. H. I see the way you look at me when I come out of Lucy's room shirtless. Or when I go swimming. And when I was jacking off in the guest room, I notice that I left a creak in the door. I saw someone looking at me. Mr. H was on a business trip and Lucy was shopping. It was you wasn't it?" he asked. Yes I remember taking a quick glance at him. Not long enough to see his cock but I could tell he was in heat. Boy if only I stayed a few more seconds. But furthermore he got me. Ever since Lucy started dated him I have had fantasies about Natsu. I tried to do everything in my power to repress it. I knew it was wrong to even suggest I do such a thing but my lust often gets the better of me sometimes. When it does, I had always hope for some stud to whisk me away for a little naughty no-no. Before I answer him let me tell you about my sex life with Jude. You see, in 28 years of marriage, the first 10 we made love every night. the next 7 we made love only on weekdays. 6 more years we made love only on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. The rest of the 5 yeas we made love only once a week and during the past 2 years only once a month. You see where this is going. I still love my husband and he still loves me but the passion between the sheets has faded. And I'm sorry but I need passion. And now back to the present. I thought Natsu would be totally disgusted at the thought of sleeping with me but now here he was offering himself on a silver platter. Every inch of me was telling me to go for it but my conscience was distracting me. Also turned me into a blubbering jello mold.

"Uhh, N-N-N-Natsu, I-I- j-ju-" he put his finger to my lips.

"Mrs. H. Feel me." he said. He told me in such a tone that I would have been not to go for it. My trembling hands betray me. I decided to go for it and feel his body. I feel like I was touching a statue of pure marble. His hard pecs and chiseled abs was making body go all limb. "You can go further if you like." he said to me. I tried to back out but his strong hand grabbed my dainty arms. He guided them to his crotch. "Go ahead" he said again. I took the initiative and feel his clothed cock. I can already tell it was sooo much bigger than Jude. It feel like a large salami was calling to me. I just didn't know what to do. Here I was, touching the root of my sexual frustration for the past 7 months. And now I know that I simply can't manage it anymore. Jude, I'm truly sorry for what I'm about to do.

"Okay, Natsu. You're right. I want you and I need you! When do you think we can do it?" I asked him.

"Mmm" he said. Just as he was about to tell me, we heard Jude's footsteps coming down the hall. As quicker than the speed of light, Natsu raced back down to his seat. Jude entered the room.

"Hello Mr. H? Anything happening today?" Natsu asked him nonchalantly.

''Yes unfortunately. I have to do some business in Magnolia for a few hours but luckily I should be back in time for the party." he said. "You think you can hold down the fort while I'm gone sweetheart?" he asked me. That question hit me like a meteor. With him and Lucy out of the house, there was nothing to stop me and Natsu from having the time of our lives. I can simply tell the servants that we are not to be disturbed for any reason. And I already said yes to him and I always keep my promises. Even though I was about to cheat on the man I gave my life to. But I see it like this: I do not love Natsu on any level. He is only for my pleasure. My love and devotion will always and without a doubt go to Jude but Natsu will have my body. After all love and sex are two diffenet things. What I have with Jude is nearly 3 decades of love and support but I what have or will have with Natsu is purely physical and that's the way it is.

"Yes, honey I can surely do that." I tried to hide the excitement in my voice. Natsu gave me an amorous look. Jude went over and gave me a kiss."Perfect. Now I'm sure the servants have the housecleaning done so you can just sit and relax, dear." he said. He then looked at Natsu. "Natsu, I know you're a good boy despite the fact you and Fairy Tail can get reckless with magic. So I can trust you to make sure nothing happens to Layla or the estate. I am right?" he asked him. It amazed me that he could put on a completely trustworthy face without a hint of saying 'I'm about to fuck your wife'.

"Yes, sir. You can count on me." he told him. I myself almost bought the act. He gave me a pat on his shoulder.

"Good, I'm about to head out. Just lemme get my briefcase and I'll be on my way. Bye, my little raisin scone. I love you." he told me.

"I love you, too. Sweet lips." I have no idea why we still use pet names. I told you that our love is still strong after nearly 30 years. He had left the dining room. Luckily the table was devoid of food. Natsu had consumed most of it and he still has the body of Adonis. If Jude had did that his stomach would be so bloated. We went over to the windows to see him enter his carriage and ride off into the morning sun. Once we were sure he was out of our sight, I looked at Natsu and he smiled at me. I seem to recall how taller he is than me. He was a healthy 5'10 while I was a manageable 5'4.

"Well, Mrs. H? Where you want to do it?" he asked. I gave him a big grin.

"In the master bedroom. And from now on called me Layla." I told him. He took my hand again and kissed

"You got it, Layla." he said. He scooped me up. I feel like a princess being majestically carried by her prince. Or more plausibly how the way Jude carried me on our wedding day. He carried me straight out the dining hall and to my bedroom. I rested my head on his powerful shoulder and felt his thick pecs again. I didn't need to tell him where the master bedroom was as he probably knew every inch of the place by now. When we reached the doors, he kicked it opened with his feet.

"Man this is a swank bedroom, Layla." he said.

"Thanks, we have our decorator to thank for that." I told him. He put me down. He then grabbed me in his strong arms and crashed his lips upon mine. The rush of being kissed sent me over the edge. I wrapped my arms around his chiseled back and used my tongue. He used his to explore every inch of my mouth. I felt it to be strong and malleable. I also have to say, Jude's tongue is nothing compared to this. I wonder what else Natsu can do that my husband can't. Still kissing me, he lifted me up like a baby and put me on our huge bed. Continuing our make out session, he fondled my breasts and I felt his mighty crotch again. Coming up for air, I noticed the door wide open. Someone could easily see us.

"The door. I should-" he put a finger a to my mouth. Using his fire magic, he created a two fire whips around the knobs and pushed the door closed. I was always impressed with his magical prowess but that door closing thing hit the mark. He just used fire and my doors aren't burned or even singed! "Amazing! Fairy Tail must teach mages well." I told him.

"It does. They teach you how to use magic properly and with control." he said.

"Well, I hope Fairy Tail teaches you how to please your lover." I said amorously. He gave me an equally amorous smirk.

"Oh they do. In fact, Fairy Tail guys have a secret service where we give our bodies to horny women in need of a good fuck. For a good price, that is." he told me.

"So like prostitution?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's a top secret. Not even Lucy or Master Makarov knows about it. So that means you can't tell anyone either." he said. Well, I'm committing adultery so prostitution is so a secret that I can guard.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. But for future reference, Do you think any of you Fairy Tail studs might grace my bed once in a while? I'd pay you whatever you want." I asked him. He kissed my forehead.

"Baby, for a chance to bone someone as hot as you, I'm sure most of us would do it for free." he said to me in a sultrous tone. Oh the thought of being ravished by hot young studs is already making me wet. But back to the present tense, I pushed the intercom button on my dresser.

"Attention staff. We-I mean-I am not to be disturbed. Nor are you to come near the master bedroom until Jude returns." I said. Fortunately my staff are all yes-men and women who obey mine and Jude's every command. "Well now that that's out of the way, take me now, Natsu." I told him.

"Already started, babe." he told me. He kissed me again. I hold his strong neck as he continued are slovenly make out session. Fondling my tits again, he stopped kissing my lips and went down to my neck and collarbone. With his strong hands, he ripped my dress in half, revealing my lacy bra and soaked panties.

"Mmm, so you've been thinking about me?" he asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I replied.

"Well, I've been thinking about you ever since I met you." he said as he kissed me again. He went down and rip my bra off. Now let me tell you: my breasts are a large 36DD. I thank nature for blessing me with such huge ones. "Man you have some gigantic boobs, Layla. They're even bigger than Lucy's!" he exclaimed. Well she is my daughter so she had to get it from somewhere. In no time at all, Natsu attacked my boobs, using that magnificent tongue of his to lick them like a child licks a lollipop. But believe me Natsu was no child. He was all man: young, ripe, and totally horny. He also fondled them like big fluffy pillows. I started to moan. Jude never been this good with my breasts. Already this pink haired stud was exceeding my expectations. He then licked on my nipples while continuing to fondle my tits. I moaned louder. Holy moly, he's this good? No wonder Lucy and him go at it like rabbits. I wonder if the rest of Fairy Tail's men are this wonderful with women. Going from my breasts to my abdomen he reached my panties. Using the same force he ripped them off of my leaving me completely naked. He took a moment to examine me.

"MY MY Layla, you are by far the most beautiful woman I ever seen." he said.

"Am I more beautiful than Lucy?" I asked him. He kissed my hand.

Lucy is hot, but you are lava!" he exclaimed. He then went back to my body and kissed my torso. Then he lifted up my legs and began eating at my pussy. I swear that tongue of his is magic! I moaned loudly as he continue to lick away at me. Using his strength he lifted me up in the air and munched my rug from there. Oh if this young stud is this marvelous with his tongue, I can only imagine what's next. Grabbing his pink hair, he set me down while still going at it. He's persistent let me tell ya. After about 3 minutes, he stopped. "You know, Layla. I've seen you so I think it's fair if you see me too." he said.

He used his fire magic to incinerate his wife beater, allowing me to stare at his chiseled body. Lemme me tell you, It was like looking at a real life Adonis! His body was the perfect mix of muscle and proportion. He wasn't some overly muscled bodybuilder but he wasn't a lean swimmer too. It was all thick, taut, and absolutely magnificent. "Like what you see?" he said teasingly. Damn that cocky attitude of his! He knew damn well that his body was turning me on. I had to feel it again. Using my dainty hands I felt his thick pecs then down to his chiseled six pack.

"I bet Lucy loves to feel your body." I said.

"You could say that. We in Fairy Tail have to keep in shape to handle magic and please are clients." said Natsu. I smiled at him. Continuing my trek down his marble-like body, I can across his pants. I only touched it clothed now I was about to see it up close and personal. He did the gentlemanly thing and pulled down his pants and burned his underwear. Now here he was: naked, muscled, and all mine. Sorry Lucy, you'll just have to share. Turning my attention to his cock. It was simply frightening. Long, thick, and veiny, it surely put Jude's to shame.

"Um Natsu how big is that thing?!" I asked worried.

"12 inches long and 4 inches thick." he said proudly. I let my mouth hung! Jude was only 7 inches and half as thick as my wrists! Compared to Natsu's, my husband's cock is like a pencil eraser. I went and grabbed his huge schlong. My hands didn't even reach around it! I gave it a couple of kisses before opening my mouth as wide as I could. Going down on it was going to be a chore. Never have I had something of this size. Of course with Jude being my only one, I never had much practice. You see, I lived by the old term: saving myself for marriage. Boy was I wrong! I should have did it with every guy I saw! But back to this, I took a few more inches before stopping at three-fourths. He was simply too long and too thick.

"Man, Layla. You've gone further than Lucy ever could. She only gets half of it on good nights." he said. I smiled on the inside knowing I could take more than my daughter. I started getting into a bobbing motion before sucking all the way. I also fondled his orange-sized balls. "Ohh God! You can suck like a pro!" he exclaimed. Oh I'm about to show this young stud how an old woman can really suck! I went faster and harder on his cock and groped his taut and buff ass. He moaned some more. He pushed my head all the way down. Well, what do you know? I can take his monster dick! Grabbing the rest of his butt, I moved up and down like a vaccum and I could tell he was enjoying by all that noise. Looks like Lucy doesn't give good blowjobs. But reality is now taking over. His cock was reaching the back of my throat and I needed to breathe.

"Ohh Layla. I'm about to-" he said as he took his dick out. He pumped and release a torrent of cum upon me. I opened my mouth for more of his precious milk. I swallowed every bit of it. Oh it was so much more delicious than Jude's! And it tasted a bit warm. I guess that's the way it's suppose to taste. He is a Dragon Slayer Mage after all.

"You taste yummy, Natsu." I told him.

"Thanks. I am to please. And you definitely pleased me, baby. Now are you ready for to take me?" he asked. Oh I am more than ready.

"Take me now! I want you to put fire in my belly!" I said his catchphrase. He gave me a devious smirk.

"Whatever you want, babe!" he said as he picked me again. Carrying me to the bed, he positioned his cock. I was a bit nervous about being penetrated by such a beast but I wanted this. No I needed this. I need a hot, young stud to make me feel like a woman again. Besides I kinda liked big ones. He slowly inserted himself into me. I felt quite a shock. A few more inches and my pussy was expanding to it's limit. I tried to hold back on screaming but boy he's so damn hung! Halfway in and I caved.

"OHH MY GOD! YOU'RE SO FUCKING HUGE!" I yelled.

"Hee-hee. Don't worry, Layla. Lucy gave the exact same reaction when I first fucked her!" he said. He kissed me on the lips to take my mind of the pain. A few more inches and he was completely gone. I swear, my pussy was going to kill me! I have never felt so full and so stretched! It's easy to forget that with his fire magic and his cocky attitude that Natsu is really just a big softy. After kissing me, he gave me time to adjust to his size. After about a few minutes, I told him to start. He went slow, taking his time with fucking me. I also liked being in the missionary position. He started to pick up and I wrapped my legs around his waists. I also wrapped my hands around his chiseled back again.

"Oh enough with the foreplay. BANG ME LIKE YOU DO LUCY!" I told him.

"Whatever you say, baby." he said. He thrusted into me hard, fast, and brutally. I started moaning. God, I knew he was going to be good when we starting but this is just amazing! He picked me up and kept fucking me. The rush of finally getting bang by a young hunk is exhilarating! I continued moaning as he continued to pound me. With strength I didn't know I had I pushed him on the bed and using his pecs for levrage I bounced up and down on his cock for the woman on top position. I remember doing in with Jude about 10 years ago. At the time, he was starting to become that overweight dad. Doing it with Natsu was a whole nother story. I get to view his muscular body again. He used his strong his to grab my waists and match his thrusts with mine. I didn't know how long we did it in that position but I knew I was ready for a change of pace.

"Ok I want you to fuck me doggy style. Make me your slut!" I screamed.

"Getting to fuck a MILF doggy style? Thank you God!" he said. He grabbed my hips, turned me over and inserted his massive cock into me again. He didn't go soft this time but fucked me brutally hard. I have to say, he's reaching places Jude could never reach and he's taking me with a ferocity that my husband could only do in his dreams. It was bad to compare Jude to Natsu I know but damn he was such a fucking beast in bed! He held me by the shoulders and just destroyed me like a wild animal. God, now I know what Lucy feels at night! Pure, animialistic bliss! I wasn't moaning, I was screaming. Oh God his hands. It's like they were blessed by some sex goddess. He fondled my breasts again and pinched my nipples. After 20 or so minutes, my pussy was ready to explode. So I came on this his dick.

"Wow you came." he said.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"Usually I can feel a woman's orgasm. Lucy usually orgasms 3 times before I do. And she never made me cum when she sucked on me." he told me. Yikes his stamina must be out of this world. And I'm going to milk it for all its worth.

"Aaah well keep pounding me until you cum!" I exclaimed. He shook his head and continued to thrust into me silly. The sound of skin slapping against skin was reverberating around the room. Also I could feel his huge balls smacking my stretched out vagina. He held my hips and went as fast as he could. I swear my soft body was about to break. And I wanted him to break me! I haven't felt like this in years! I need a young, hung, handsome, hunk pounding me so hard that I can't walk for days. I am so happy that I found Natsu. He's the perfect example of young, horny, well-endowed, and he may not act like it but he does know how to treat a woman. He holds me just right and knows how to please me in ways I myself could ever imagine. Like I said earlier, Jude will always be the love of my live and I shall never leave him but for my ravenous sex appetite, Natsu will be it. After all, don't men in our position have mistresses or something. So a mature woman like me has every right to have a fine young stud to keep my bed on fire (forgive the pun, but he is putting the fire in my belly for real!). After about 10 more minutes, I decided on to perform the 69, something I haven't done in 20 years. "Okay, you big dragon stud! I want to be in the 69 for a while!" I said while he was still pounding me!

"You got it, baby!" he said as he stopped. He picked me up again and once again licked my pussy. Oh to feel that tongue of his again! It's marvelous. Of course that means I get to suck on his giant fuckstick again. I have to say swallowing it after it's been in my vagina feels a little gross but I don't care. I want to have his mighty rod! I grabbed it and again took it one gulp. I held any uncovered length with my fingers. He began licking me furiously which made me moan again so I wanted to show Mr. Dragneel what's up! I went crazy on his dick, giving it the royal treatment. I sucked on it like it was the last cock in the world. Of course he just ate my pussy, probably with even more force than before. Oh was he driving me crazy so It was little surprise when I came again. Orgasm number two.

"Natsu, honey. Have you ever had a titfuck?" I asked him.

"Nope! That's something I'm going to try with Lucy!" he yelled. Well I'm so happy I'm going to be his first with this move. I grabbed my luscious breasts and smothered his dick in them. I then sucked on his bulbous head. I was also totally unprepared for what he was going to do next: he slapped my ass. The sting went up my entire body. I haven't been slapped like than in 14 years!

"Oh Natsu baby! Do that again! I haven't feel like this in years!" I yelled. He continued to smack my ass, each hit harder than the last. Oh God, I'm sorry Jude but when it comes to sex, Natsu is light years ahead of you! Plus Natsu knows exactly when and when not to be rough! Oh thank you God! Thank you for gracing my sheets with this young, pink haired, hunk of man! After he was sure my ass was red, he lifted me again. I really don't care. I want to be carried in his strong arms.

"Ok now I'm going to fuck you standing, got that, slut?!" he said. Oh now's he's talking dirty to me? Ok dragon slayer! He inserted his big schlong into my pussy again and went ultra fast. I think the last time Jude banged my while standing was 25 years ago. "Just so you know, I bang Lucy like this all the time! So you're gonna get use to it, bitch!" he said. Not caring at all about my delicate body, he went like on a mad lion. "Who's my little slut?" he asked.

"I am! I am your little slut!" I said.

"Who likes getting fucked like this?!" he asked again.

"I DO! I LIKE GETTING FUCKED LIKE THIS!" I yelled.

"WHO DOES YOUR PUSSY BELONG TO?!" he asked again with more frequency!

"IT DOES! IT BELONGS TO YOU AND YOU ALONE, BABY!" I yelled!

"AND WHO'S GOING TO NEED CRUTCHES AFTER I GET DONE WITH HER?!" he yelled

"I DO! I'M GOING TO NEED CRUTCHES!" I yelled. Goodness, I hope I don't. I would like to attend my own party but not with a limp. He inserted his tongue in mine again and he kissed me. It was so pleasing to have his mighty tongue in my mouth again. He sat me down on the bed and continued doing me in the missionary style. This must be his favorite position. I grabbed his back again. God I loved feeling that strong back! He wasn't thrusting into me anymore. He was destroying me and I was loving it. I think the bed was about to break. I'm going to have a hard time explaining to Jude about that one. Whatever the outcome, I came again. That's orgasm number 3. I'm officially past Lucy's record but Natsu was still going at it. I knew he was going to have a lot of stamina but damn! I felt like he could literally fuck me for days. He took his lips off me. "Okay, Natsu I want you to bang my ass! Have you done anal with Lucy?" I asked him.

"Yeah, all the time but doing her mother in the ass is going to be the highest honor!" he said. I can't wait to see how he slays my ass. Taking his still hard cock out he impaled my anal spot. Now I haven't been fucked in the ass in 9 years so having an thick enormous dick penetrate you is a little too much. I let out a scream but Natsu kissed me to calm me down. After giving me so time to adjust, he starting fucking my ass.

"Oh GOD!" I yelled. He picked up his pace and took my anal spot with the same ferocity as my vagina. I don't think a man could go any harder than Natsu's going now. He then turned me over and banged my ass doggy style. I feel like my whole private parts are now literally split open. After an hour or so of us doing in every position and stance possible my body was telling me that it needed a break. I was shocked that Natsu kept going. I think he really can bang me until into the next day but I'm already sore beyond belief. Any more pounding and I might have to answer questions on why I'm skipping my own party. Futhermore, I had cum 2 more times. Boy, I must be an estrogen fountain.

"OH Natsu I think I'm ready to stop!" I told him. "Could you please cum?" I asked.

"Sure babe! Whatever you say!" he said. He put his hand on my shoulders and violently thrusted into to me before flooding my pussy with his sperm. Unlike Jude, who only cums enough to fill my hands, Natsu was cumming by the gallons. I think my stomach was filling up with the white stuff. I didn't have to worry about getting pregnant. I am past menopause after all. He also cums for a few seconds. Natsu comes for a whole minute! I got off his still-erupting cock and decided to taste some of that delicious cum again. After stroking his last few spurts, he stopped. I also felt his cock finally dying down. Tired, sweaty and sore, I collapsed on the bed. Natsu came along with me and held me in those muscular arms of his.

"So how was I?" he asked me.

"YOU...WERE...AMAZING!" I said panting. He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I thought so." he said. I have to say that was the most exciting, fantastic, and amazing experience I had in my life! Natsu did more than exceeded my expectations, he destroyed them! I expected a young, strong man to take me. What I got was a young, strong, lion in bed! To compare him to my husband: Jude lasted only after I had my first orgasm. Natsu lasted straight through 5 and he's still got energy for more! Jude's only banged me in the missionary style recently. Natsu has banged me in every position you could think of and several more that haven't been invented. Jude never talked dirty to me. Natsu did and he really took charge but he was also gentle when he needed to be. I think that's the beauty of doing it with a Dragon Slayer: they can be ferocious but at the same time nice and sweet. Yep, sex with Natsu is something I'll never forget! "You know I could still go a couple more rounds, right?" he asked.

"I know but I need a break!" I told him humorously. I laid my head on his thick pecs. Being held like this and being taken like that had reminded me. Natsu is the best sex I ever had but that's just it: sex. He's a nice guy and a powerful wizard but I just can't see him as my lover or anything resembling that. I already have a lover: my husband Jude. The man I gave my life, love, and devotion to. Sure our sex life is pretty much dead but there's so much more to marriage than sex. We raised a cute little girl to became a beautiful young woman. She's a member of the most powerful guild in Fiore. We often give to the poor. We often play games, go horseback riding, and watch the moonlight sky together. I'm sorry to say but Natsu will never replace that. Nor will any of those other Fairy Tail hunks if I decided I want one. So while he'll no doubt grace my bed again, he is nothing more than a sex object in my eyes. So I said straight up: "Natsu, this has been the most exhilarating experience of my life and I do care for you as a person but I just want you to know that my love and devotion belongs to Jude. I only want you for my libido. I'm sorry but you can't just throw 28 years of marriage down the drain. We still love each other a great deal." I told him. He gave me a smile.

"I completely understand. You and Mr. H really have true love for each other after all the years. It'd be wrong for me to come between that. So I'll continue to date Lucy but anytime you need some pipe layed, I'm your guy." he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Oh I'm definitely going to need some pipe layed after this. But for now let's just sleep." I told him. He pulled the covers on us and we quickly feel asleep.

A few hours later a knock came on the door. A knock that woke us up.

"Layla, Layla, are you there?" said Jude. Me and Natsu were completely terrified. How was I going to explain why our daughter's boyfriend was cuddling me naked.

"Oh my God! Natsu jump under the bed and don't make a sound!" I told him quietly. He got under the bed in breakneck speed. The door started to open and he grabbed his shorts. The doors opened all the way. "Why, hello honey. How was Magnolia?" I asked him like I didn't just bang some young stud.

"It was fun! Much more exciting then usual. I saw a dragon attack then I saw Fairy Tail defeat it. I tell you, having Lucy join that guild was a very good decision. They are just so hard with magic." he said.

"You're tellin me." I let a line slipped.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh nothing dear." I told him.

"Now could you explain to me why you are naked and your clothes strewn on the floor?" he asked. Damn my husband's curiosity. I had to do everything to keep him from knowing I sex with Natsu.

"Well, to tell the truth. I decided to get a little frisky and masturbated while you were gone. And then I feel asleep." I told him with a straight face.

"Ohh you! Will your libido ever end?" he asked me with a laugh. Probably not.

"Also have you seen Natsu? I haven't seen him anywhere in the estate." he asked. Now I'm in the dog house! He was under our bed, naked and probably hard from the whole hidden lover scenario. But I kept my composure and lied again.

"I sent him on a quest to go get more supplies for the party. He should be back soon." I said.

"Aaahh! Well that's good cause the party is about to start. I already had your cake, streamers, balloons, presents, entertainment, and friends already set to go. So it'd be nice if he could bring some more decorations. Anyway I'll be in the gardens. You can join us when your decent." he said. He gave me a kiss. After being kissed by Natsu, his felt soo much worse but like I said that's sex. His kisses will always be love to me. I gave him a kiss back.

"Thanks! I'll join you soon." I said. He gave me a nod and left the room. Fortunately I had really good hearing, so when he was out of my earshot, I gave Natsu the signal to come out. He did and I saw he was hard.

"So will your libido ever end?" he said jokingly. I gave his cock another stroke.

"Probably not." I said as I kiss his cockhead. "But it has to end. I need to be at my party. And you should be too. Also do you know any spells that conjure up party supplies." I said. He conjured up his signature red circle and out came streamers and balloons.

"A little spell Makarov taught me." he said. I was always impressed with his magic. And seeing his naked, muscled body and his large, erect cock was sending shivers to my spine.

"Okay, I think you should put on some clothes before we're here all night." I told him.

Using fire whips, he was instanly clothed.

"Gray taught me that one. Useful for us when husbands and boyfriends come back early." he said. I threw a pillow at him. "Okay I'll go out the window and then meet you at the party." he told me.

"Oh do one more thing for me. My ass is still really sore. Do you know any spells that can help with that? I'd like to walk to my own birthday party." I told him. He said a few words and a red circle appeared on my body.

"You should be able to walk but your butt will still be a bit sore." he said. Whatever. Anything to get me to walk. He came over to me and kissed me on the forehead and lips. "This was fun for me too. You're definitely better in bed than Lucy." And with that he climbed out the window. I smiled as he went. I got up, put on another bra panties and party dress. I also fixed my hair and deloused myself in perfume so no one would sniff the smell of sex on me. After looking at myself in the mirror, I decided I was decent enough to attend the party. I ran downstairs which was stinging cause I was still sore. Eventually amognst my jungle of a home, I reached the gardens and were surprised by practically half the town of Magnolia at my party.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAYLA!" they all yelled at me. I smiled and said thank you. I surveyed my party. As usual, it was a big blowout. Balloons, streams, party hats, a cake 8 feet high, an ice sculpture of me, a wine fountain. a nearly mile long table of food, and musicians and clowns. Yep typical Heartfilia birthday. I walked and greeted everyone. One person in particular was happy to see me.

"Happy birthday, Mrs. Heartfilia!" said Happy the Cat. I just adore him. His blue fur and wings are just too darn cute. He gave me a gift. I opened it and it revealed to be fish.

"Fish! Oh it's perfect!" I exclaimed. Not gonna lie. I really love fish! I sometimes can eat a whole smorgasbord of seafood.

"Thanks! I knew you'd like it!" he said as he flew off. A few more minutes, I was greeted by guests and presents. I then saw Lucy come up.

"Happy birthday, mom! I love you!" she said as she ran to gave me a hug. I still can't believe I just slept with my daughter's boyfriend but it's a secret I'll keep to my heart.

"Thanks honey I love you too." I told her.

"Ohh here's you gift." she said. She handed me a box of chocolates. In additional to fish, I was also a big chocolate nut.

"Thanks sweetie!" I took it from her.

"Have you seen Natsu?" she asked me. That question hit me like a ton of bricks. I had just banged him now I'm supposed to find him. And my ass is still sore. I decided to avoid him for now.

"He's probably over at the food bar, gobbling everything in sight." I jokingly said. Speak of the devil.

"Did someone call me?" Natsu came over to us.

"Hi, honey." Lucy said as she hugged him.

"Hey, baby." he said. I can remember when he called me baby.

"So how was your day with my parents?" she asked. He pulled her into another hug and gave me the most amorous of smirks. I tried to turn away.

"It was great! Your parents are awesome! I had a really fun time." he said. What he really meant was that I banged your mom silly while you were gone.

"That's good! Hey mom. Me and Natsu are gonna go mingle with Fairy Tail. Is that okay?" she asked. I shook my head. Anything to get Natsu out of my sight right now. They went over to Fairy Tail. I had saw the entire guild has come for my birthday. I was right! It's filled to the brim with sexy hunks who know how to please women. In fact, I see one of them has just went off with a friend of mine, Madeline Zephyr. The guy had blonde hair and look a little bit more buff than Natsu. I wonder if its that Laxus character. Speaking of my friends, two of them approached me.

"Happy birthday, Layla" my friend Cornelia Rosa said. She gave me a gift that I will open later. I handed to one of my servants.

"Yes, you should really enjoy it. They say you only turn 50 once!" my friend Dahlia Gatineau said. She gave me another present that I gave to the servant.

"So how are you enjoying your party so far?" Cornelia asked.

"It's fun! Everyone seems to be having a good time and I've gotten tons of presents." I told her.

"Well I know one present that you'll really enjoy." she turned my attention to Fairy Tail.

"Yes it's Fairy Tail. What about it?" I asked her meekly.

"Um, haven't you notice that its a total factory of young studs eager to please women like us." I said. Oh crap she must know of their services. "Now I don't think you should tell Jude or anybody but those boys will give you the time of your life if you pay them well enough." she said.

"Oh really? I didn't know." I fibbed. I just had one of those studs not too long ago.

"Well, I think you should have one. Might I recommend the ice mage Gray Fullbuster. He has a body that only God himself carved. I swear I couldn't stop staring at it. Plus he was amazingly hung. It was 13 inches long and thicker than my forearm! He might be ice but oh ho he's is absolute fire in bed!" she said.

"Yes, I remember that Gajeel making me feel things Richard never did. That body and his huge cock of 12 1/2 inches. He kept my bed busy for days." Cornelia said.

"But Cornelia you're married!" I hypocritically told her.

"Oh Layla Richard's away for half the week and trust me I need sex! Those Fairy Tail boys are the answer to a woman's sexual frustration." she said. Oh great, I hear these two characters are bigger than Natsu! Now I want all of Fairy Tail!

"I just don't know. I love Jude too much for that." I told them. They shrugged.

"Oh well your pleasure's loss!" Dahlia said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to go see if any of those hunks still got game." she said as she and Cornelia walked off. Boy it was shocking to learn that my best friends for decades where hiring gigolos. Of course I'd might have to hire one myself after hearing that. But before I could contemplate, Jude appeared to me.

"Hello my little crumpet. Here's my gift." he said. It was a jewelry box. Inside it was a golden necklace infused with emeralds and diamonds. It also read: To my lovely Layla, this 28 years have been so good to us and I hope we can be together until death do us part. How sweet. I gave him a kiss. Don't worry honey as long as I'm living I shall never leave you! I might use hot young mages for pleasure but you will always be my true love and no one will ever come between that!

"Oh dear, it's just wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"I'd knew you'd like it. Now let's all gather around. We're about to cut your cake." he told me. I quickly went to the luxurious chair for mean for me. I saw all my guests had gathered to the table.

"I just want to say thank you for all the wishes and the gifts! You people truly are the best! I hope you enjoy the rest of the party!" I said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LAYLA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" everyone sung. I blew out my candles. Everyone cheered. I could even see Master Makarov going up the table.

"Okay! NOW'S LET'S EAT!" he screamed. Everyone quickly grabbed a plate of food. I look to examine everyone stuffing their faces. I just thank God that I'm surrounded by people who love me and a man who loves me with all his heart! OH THIS HAS TRULY BEEN THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!


End file.
